


Christmas Treats

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [18]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: Roman convinced Virgil to help him bake Christmas cookies.





	Christmas Treats

Roman had finally convinced Virgil to make some homemade Christmas cookies with him. He would have done it alone, but after the disaster of last time, Logan had told him never to go near the stove again. Which was fair and all, but Roman wanted to do something festive and fun, something that he could share with everyone. If he made cookies, they could all share! Logan and Patton were out of the house, so Virgil was his only choice. Neither of them knew how to bake, but they had a recipe, so he thought it should go fine.

What they hadn't expected was the amount of ingredients. They had the flour, the salt, the sugar, butter, and eggs, but they hadn't expected to need baking powder or vanilla. After checking through every cabinet and drawer, they found baking powder...but would have to do without the vanilla. It was a bad start, but they could get through it. 

They preheated the oven and then Roman began to stir together some of the ingredients while Virgil sat on the counter and read him directions. There was a bit of a mess. Virgil nearly began to throttle Roman when he dropped half their flour over the floor and began to complain about his outfit being ruined. Virgil told him he shouldn't have worn something he didn't want to get dirty, but then again, Roman didn't want any of his clothing to get dirty. 

Once the floor was cleaned up, the oven beeped to tell them it was done preheating. Roman showed Virgil the now complete bowl of dough and asked for the next instructions. Virgil looked to the recipe and then back to Roman with a deep sigh.

“It says, 'let the dough chill in the fridge for two hours.'” Virgil said, pointing to the paper.

“What?” Roman took the paper from Virgil and read over it a few times. That's definitely what it said. “We don't have time for that.”

“Then just don't do it.” He shrugged, leaning back against the wall. 

Roman gave Virgil a look and then handed him back the recipe. He took the dough out of the bowl and set it over the counter to roll it out. It was more difficult than everyone else made it seem. Once the dough was rolled out, Roman took out the festive cookie cutters. Originally, he'd wanted to shape the cookies himself, but at this point he was covered in flour and he just wanted to change clothes as quickly as possible. He was only able to make about five cookies because the dough kept shrinking back down into its smaller self. The dough was thick, but that shouldn't be a problem, right? Thicker dough meant thicker cookies. He placed them on the baking sheet and then opened the oven and slid it in. Luckily, he didn't burn himself. 

“Now we wait!” Roman smiled, feeling somewhat accomplished thus far. He still, however, was dirty, so he left to his room to change.

About fiftten minutes later, Roman came back to the kitchen from changing his clothes and fixing his hair. He saw Virgil standing in front of the tray, which he must have taken out himself. His heart stopped for a moment. “Are they okay?” He asked, walking over to them. They were slightly darker than they were supposed to be, but other than that the color was alright...just the color. The figures were supposed to be a Santa, a reindeer, a snowman, a Christmas tree, and an ornament. Instead, they were slightly deformed, stretched out. They didn't look exactly right.

“They're...okay?” Virgil said, sounding a little doubtful.

“They'll look better when we decorate them.” He tried to assure himself. He took out the collection of icing tubes they had on the ready. He handed one of the cookies, the one that was supposed to be a snowman, over to Virgil, so he could decorate it. They were careful, but this, once again, was much harder than it looked. Roman started to do the Santa clause first. The beard was messy and the eyes were lopsided, but it was kind of cute. Kind of. Roman did three of the cookies while Virgil did two. Neither of them were very good artists. 

Roman looked down at the cookies with a sense of pride in him past all the disappointment. If they tasted good, that was what truly mattered. He handed Virgil the Santa cookie he'd worked on and took the snowman for himself. “Bon appétit!” Roman hesitated and then brought the cookie to his mouth and took a small bite. It wasn't that bad, actually. They were surprisingly soft on the inside, even though the outside had darkened quite a bit, and the icing gave it a nice sweet taste. He heard Virgil hum beside him and looked to him.

“It's not bad.” Virgil said, the smallest hint of a smile on his face. “Not bad at all.”

“You like it?” He asked, unable to help the smile on his face. He hadn't expected it to come out good after all of the mishaps. 

“You did good.” Virgil admitted, taking another bite of his cookie. “The design wasn't too bad either.” He looked at the Santa Claus whose foot was bitten off and shrugged. “I think he's kinda cute.”

Roman's heart swelled with pride and happiness. “Well, if you think so then...maybe we can do this again sometime!”

“Absolutely not.” 

“Yeah, I didn't think so.”


End file.
